Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is one of the most prevalently used polymers in medical applications such as IV and blood bags, surgical tubing and related components, catheters, etc. Alone, PVC is a hard and rigid substance. However, when PVC is plasticized with a plasticizer, PVC becomes flexible yet strong, kink resistant, and can be easily solvent welded to other polymeric components using solvents such as cyclohexanone. However, the use of PVC has been hindered to some degree by the decay over time in the strength of its bond to other polymers such as an acrylic- or ABS-based polymer.